The Perfect Christmas
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Nadeshiko never had the perfect Christmas. It always ended in disaster. And she has this huge crush on Souma Kukai. Can she have a happily ever after just like any other princess in a fairytale? Or will this Christmas be another tragedy? AU KUKADE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a verryyyyy short story. I meant it to be a one-shot then I realized...nah...anyway...this will be at least 5 chapters long. Okay...this is Kukade (KukaixNadeshiko) and some Rimahiko as well~ :33 Anyway, sorry it seems sucky right now...but I promise it will get better! Anyways, enjoy! I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Nadeshiko shifted in her seat nervously. It was a cold afternoon in the Royal Garden and it appeared that she was the first to arrive. Nadeshiko rubbed her pale skin up and down to build up some heat. Where was everyone? Weren't they supposed to be here by now planning for the Christmas dance?

Fujisaki Nadeshiko. One of the most beautiful girls in Seiyo Middle School. She had such fragile ivory skin. Her eyes were big and brown like a fawn's. She had the perfect body every girl wanted. She even had talent in every aspect you can think of. She was like some goddess that flew down from heaven. Her long flowing violet hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail. Her appearance was just breathtaking.

"Fujisaki-san, I'm sorry for making you wait," Tadase said, hurrying into the Royal Garden.

"Same here," Kukai said as he followed Tadase. Following Kukai was Amu and Yaya. The Guardians were now all together.

"What took you all so long?" Nadeshiko asked with a frown.

"Sorry, Fujisaki. Tsukasa made us run some errands when he caught us in the halls. You wouldn't believe what he made us do!" Kukai groned, slumping down in his chair.

"Oh. I see," Nadeshiko said softly. Her voice was like a fragile bell. Everything about her seemed so breakable.

"Nade-chi, did you make Yaya some delicious cookies?" Yaya asked.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Why, but of course, Yaya."

"Yay! Yummy cookies!" Yaya cheered. "Um…where are they?"

"Nii-san should be here any minute with them," Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Ah, yes. Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase said.

Nadeshiko nodded.

SLAM!

A boy with a similar appearance to Nadeshiko entered the Royal Garden, panting. He slowly made his way up the steps and grabbed a seat next to Nadeshiko.

"Ack! S-Sorry I'm late, sis! I was um…" the boy said, searching for an excuse.

"Sleeping?" Nadeshiko said, completing the boy's sentence. "Nagihiko, you lazy bum! You come back from Europe to spend time with me for Christmas and this is what I get?"

"I said I'm sorry! Look, I promise to make this the best Christmas you'll ever have! Forget about the past and think of the present," Nagihiko said, trying to cheer his twin up.

All of the Guardians aside from Nadeshiko stared at the twins with puzzled looks. Apparently they know nothing about Nadeshiko's past life and what happened to her before. But of course nobody wanted to ask in case it was something unpleasant.

"Nagihiko…okay fine! Now where are the cookies?" Nadeshiko asked, smiling.

"Oh they're right…" Nagihiko looked at the ground. Everyone followed his gaze to see nothing. Nagihiko's face paled.

"_Are you trying to tell me you forgot them!?!?!"_ Nadeshiko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Okay…the girl may seem fragile but…

"Nagi, my dear sweet brother," Nadeshiko said in an ever-so-sweet tone.

"Y-Yes, sister dear?" Nagihiko stammered.

"I think it's that time where you get ready for your funeral…" Nadeshiko said in a dark tone. She glowered at her brother, unhappy with his forgetfulness.

"Please spare me! I'm too young to die!" Nagihiko begged.

"No…cookies…?" Yaya said, her smile drooping.

"You may want to start that will now, Nagi," Kukai said.

"W-Why?" Nagihiko asked, scared of the answer.

"When Yaya doesn't get her cookies…let's just say you're dead meat," Kukai said.

"Come here you evil turd! Gimme Yaya her cookies!" Yaya whined as she stood up from her seat. She marched over towards Nagihiko and grabbed him by the collar. "Gimme now!"

Nagihiko let out a yelp and tried to escape the duo of angry girls. Nadeshiko and Yaya looked at each other and smirked. They seemed to be forming a plan in their minds. Exchanging a nod, they turned their attention over back to Nagihiko. They slowly approached the poor boy, bringing out their weapons from who-knows-where. Nadeshiko wielded a naginata while Yaya wielded a huge rattle. Nagihiko noticed Nadeshiko's hair was no longer tied up in a ribbon, but was replaced with a cherry blossom. They chara-changed.

"You're mince meat!" Nadeshiko threatened as she ran at full speed, naginata in hand, towards Nagihiko.

Nagihiko screamed for help and scrambled towards the door, running out into the crisp air. Nadeshiko followed him with Yaya following suit. The remaining Guardians sweat-dropped at the scene before them. Cries for help were heard outside and Yaya's whining was also audible. They could also hear Nadeshiko yelling random fierce words in hiroshima slang. Suddenly, all the noise stopped. The door to the Royal Garden flung open and revealed a beat-up Nagihiko and a very satisfied Nadeshiko and Yaya.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tadase asked with concern.

"Oh, nii-san? Yeah he'll be fine. No sweat!" Nadeshiko grinned.

"Cookies! Cookies! Yaya loves her cookies!" Yaya sang as she took her seat. Out of nowhere, Yaya placed a box of cookies on the table and grabbed one.

"Y-You sure he'll be alright?" Amu asked.

"Of course he will. Me and nii-san always get in these kind of fights. We never seriously injure each other though," Nadeshiko said with a smile. She looked over at her brother, a little bit concerned herself. "But I must admit, I did go a little far."

"Over a bunch of damned cookies too," Kukai muttered.

"What was that, Souma?" Nadeshiko growled.

"N-Nothing! Just that you look absolutely stunning this evening!" Kukai said, wanting to not get pummeled by a girl.

"Mhm, whatever," Nadeshiko murmured. She grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it.

"Anyway, so what should we do for the dance? Who wants to be on what committee?" Tadase said, taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"I'll be on the snack committee with Amu. I mean…if that's alright with you, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko offered.

"I'd love to! Wait…I'm not good at cooking at all!" Amu groaned.

"You can always chara-change with Suu," Nadeshiko suggested.

"Yeah, you're right! Is that okay with you, Suu?" Amu asked the green chara.

"Of course desu!" Suu said happily.

"Alright then. Nadeshiko and Amu are on snack committee. What about you Souma-kun?" Tadase asked.

Kukai stared at the ceiling, thinking for a minute. "I don't know. Anything not boring would be nice," Kukai said.

"Why not decorate the Gym?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"That seems alright with me. Okay then, I'll do it! Tadase, you want to help to?" Kukai said with a grin.

"U-Um…sure!" Tadase agreed, smiling at the jock.

"Yaya has an idea for the music part of the dance!" Yaya squealed. Everyone turned their attention to Yaya, waiting for her to continue. "Let's have Utau-tan come over and sing for us!"

"That's not a pretty bad idea, Yaya. But how do we get her to do it?" Nadeshiko frowned.

"Well, I am pretty close with Ikuto…maybe I can get him to hook us up?" Amu suggested.

"Great idea, Amu," Nadeshiko said, smiling at her friend.

Nagihiko slowly got up and wobbled over towards the Guardians. He plopped back down in his original seat, groaning. "Ugh…this hurts…but I have an idea too…" Nagihiko said slowly.

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

Nagihiko smirked, rubbing his hands together. "You know how when you stand under a mistletoe you have to kiss the person that is standing under it with you?" Nagihiko asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, why don't we put a mistletoe at every entrance? And then we put a mistletoe in the middle of the gym!" Nagihiko suggested.

"Awh! Such a cute idea!" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Oh but I'm not done yet. At the end of the dance, we'll get Utau to play a super slow but very romantic Christmas song. Whichever couple is standing under that mistletoe gets to be under the spotlight where they ballroom dance. It's like that couple will be the center of attention!" Nagihiko said, grinning. He seemed satisfied with himself.

"That is an awesome idea, Nagi! Who knew you could be so clever?" Amu said, amazed.

"Does it matter if it's a couple or not?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nope. As long as it's a boy and a girl. Oh, but I have a secret plan devised as well. Too bad I can't tell you," Nagihiko said with a smirk.

"Why won't you tell us?" Nadeshiko whined.

"Because then it won't be a secret anymore! Sheesh. Anyway, I'll do my mistletoe idea while Nadeshiko and Amu do the snacks. Actually…Amu why don't you try to get ahold of Ikuto and Yaya you can help Nadeshiko with the snacks. Kukai and Tadase can decorate," Nagihiko said, concluding the meeting.

"Oh okay. That does make sense I guess…" Nadeshiko murmured.

"Also I'll call up Kairi and Rima too so that they can also join in all the fun," Nagihiko said.

"Awh, Nagi is gonna bring his girlfriend from Europe and dance with her?" Nadeshiko gushed.

"S-Shut up!" Nagihiko blushed.

"Eh? Nagihiko has a girlfriend?" Amu asked, amazed.

Nagihiko nodded sheepishly. "Her name is Mashiro Rima. Who knew my arch enemy would become my lover," Nagihiko muttered.

"Anyway, while you do that, we'll start cooking! Right, Yaya?" Nadeshiko said, winking at the ginger-haired girl.

"Yay! Cooking with Nade-chi!" Yaya cheered.

"This concludes our meeting. See you all tomorrow then?" Tadase said as he stood up, gathering all of his belongings.

Everyone else did the same, walking out one by one. Once everyone was gone, it was only Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, the twins. Nadeshiko still sat in her seat, staring off into space. Nagihiko stared at his younger sister and then smirked.

"So, when you gonna ask him?" Nagihiko asked smoothly.

That snapped Nadeshiko back into reality. "Huh? What? What do you mean, nii-san?"

"Oh…so…I guess you really don't like Souma…" Nagihiko said with a sad sigh.

"Eh? Where in the world did you get that idea?" Nadeshiko grumbled.

"Well, last night you kept murmuring his name in your sleep." Nagihiko smirked.

"S-Shut up! So who cares if I like Souma? It's only a crush! N-Nothing big!" Nadeshiko whined. She stared at the ground, her face red as a tomato.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Well, ask him to the dance then. It'll be perfect! You two may also get to dance in the spotlight too."

Nadeshiko's face deepened an even darker red. What in the world was the mischivious boy planning? Nadeshiko certainly didn't want to be the one to find out. She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder, sighing. "Let's go."

Nagihiko frowned and grabbed his own belongings, following his sister. _This will be harder than I thought._

---

It was the next morning and Nadeshiko was walking to school with Nagihiko. It was a quiet walk to school, and a long way too.

"Why couldn't just have rode the limo?" Nagihiko groaned.

"You are such a lazy bum, you know that?" Nadeshiko muttered as she stopped at an intersection. She carefully looked both ways and crossed the street, being careful not to get hit by any cars.

"I know. I know. But still! My feet hurt!" Nagihiko complained.

"You are such a whiner too!" Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Don't forget immature," Nagihiko added with a grin.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. Her brother was always like this. She wondered when he was ever going to change and just learn to grow up. Even though her brother did such impulsive actions, she still loved him and cherished every moment she spent with him. Besides, it was rare for Nagihiko to visit. Normally he'd live in Europe with their mother while Nadeshiko lived down in Japan with her father. It pained Nadeshiko to have family torn apart like this. It's the reason why every Christmas was a disaster for her.

The twins soon reached the school, the bell about to ring. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko exchanged glances, smiling at each other. Nadeshiko grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it. Off they charged towards the school as fast as bullets. They let go of each other's hands and dashed off in separate directions.

Nadeshiko panted as she reached her classroom. She entered quietly and looked around the room to see Kukai sitting alone at a table. Smiling, she walked over to Kukai and took a seat next to him. "Hello, Souma-kun," Nadeshiko said with that angelic smile of hers.

"Yo, Fujisaki! What's up?" Kukai said with his trademark grin and thumbs up.

"Ahaha, nothing really. I just got here after all," Nadeshiko breathed. She was still out of breath from that run. "Where's the teacher?"

Kukai shrugged. "Late as usual I guess. Nikaidou is always busy doing something else that he forgets about class entirely. He's so clumsy and forgetful."

"How is he not fired yet?" Nadeshiko asked in amazement.

"Like I know. The school is short on teachers anyway. If they fired him, then there would be even less teachers," Kukai replied.

"I see…" Nadeshiko murmured.

"Um…" Kukai stared at the ground sheepishly. His face red with embarrassment he looked at Nadeshiko with pleading eyes. "I…uh…I…"

"Forgot your homework again? Sheesh, you really need to start remembering such things," Nadeshiko groaned as she pulled out her homework for Kukai to copy.

"You're an awesome friend, you know that, Nadeshiko?" Kukai said as started writing down the answers.

"Y-Yeah…" Nadeshiko said, smiling.

Friend. She was just a friend to Kukai. Nothing more. When can their friendship me more? Why can't they just be lovers? How did Nagihiko even get a girlfriend in the first place? Maybe she should ask him for advice. No. If she did that, then all he would do is tease her. Then again, Nagihiko's arch enemy became his girlfriend so where is the difference? This time it was a friend.

Kukai handed Nadeshiko back her homework. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome," Nadeshiko said.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" Nikaidou burst into the classroom, stumbling over papers and stacked books.

"Uh…Nikaidou-sensei…" one kid said, raising their hand.

"Yes?" Nikaidou called with this silly grin on his face.

"You're 45 minutes late…" the kid said.

"W-What!?" Nikaidou collapsed on the floor, his eyes widening in horror.

The bell rang and class was over before it already had begun. Nikaidou called for all the kids to wait and come back, but since the kids refused to be late for their next class they kept on walking. Nadeshiko got up from her seat. How did the time pass by so fast? Time always seemed to go fast for her when she was with Kukai.

"Well, see you at the meeting later today. Bye, Fujisaki!" Kukai said, walking off in the other direction.

Nadeshiko stared down at the ground. She then ran over to Kukai quicly and grabbed his arm. Kukai turned around, confused. He stared at Nadeshiko for awhile and Nadeshiko stared at him. Time seemed to stop for a couple of seconds. That is…when he looked away.

"Call me Nadeshiko. No more Fujisaki but Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko firmly said.

Kukai took one good look at her and then grinned. "Alright, Nadeshiko! Call me Kukai then," Kukai agreed.

Nadeshiko's eyes sparkled. A smiled curled its way onto her lips. "Okay! See you later then, Kukai!" Nadeshiko said happily as she ran off in the other direction. Her heart was thumping against the inside of her chest. Were they becoming closer already? Maybe…hopefully.

---

"We're meeting in the gym instead?" Nadeshiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. That's what Souma told me," Nagihiko said, flipping a lock of hair behind his back.

"Um…speaking of Souma…I need advice!" Nadeshiko begged.

"Hm? About what?" Nagihiko asked.

"How did you get your girlfriend? Because…I want to be Kukai's lover…and…" Nadeshiko's face went red, flustered.

"Oh I see…" Nagihiko smirked. "Fine. I'll tell you how I got my girlfriend. Maybe it'll inspire you to do something," Nagihiko said with a wink.

"Oh than you, Nagi!" Nadeshiko said, grateful for having a brother.

"Well…first I used my boyish charm on her to lure her in," Nagihiko triumphantly said.

Nadeshiko punched her brother in the arm. "What boyish charm exactly? Just get on with the story and it better be real!"

"Fine…fine…it all started on that one day…"

"_Hey, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko called, running up towards a short blonde girl._

"_What do you want, crossdresser?" Rima spat. She was sitting under a tree filing her nails._

"_Awh now, Rima-koi, no need to be so rude," Nagihiko whined._

"_Since when was I your lover? Back off you freak," Rima muttered._

_Nagihiko sighed. He sat down next to the stubborn girl and stared at her. She had such a beautiful figure. Her hair was big and wavy which made her look smaller than she probably really was. Her eyes were big that they made her look young. She was like a breakable doll. A stubborn breakable doll._

"_Why won't you ever leave me alone?" Rima asked._

"_Maybe it's because I like you…or maybe it's because I wish to just be friends with you. What do you think it is?" Nagihiko asked._

"_I think you're trying to rape me," Rima bluntly said._

"_Awh, now don't be so harsh!" Nagihiko whined._

"_But if you do like me…I like you too…" Rima said softly, her face turning a slight pink._

"_Oh now really?" Nagihiko smirked. "But I must let you know, I don't like you."_

"_W-What?" Rima stared at Nagihiko confused._

"_I __**love**__ you," Nagihiko stated firmly._

_Rima's blush deepened. She stared at the ground, not able to look into Nagihiko's eyes. Nagihiko grabbed Rima's chin and lifted her head slowly until their eyes met. Slowly and carefully he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They shared their first kiss together happily under the tree._

"And that's what happened," Nagihiko concluded proudly.

"Not to rain on your parade or anythinng but…that was no help at all!" Nadeshiko groaned.

"Harsh much?" Nagihiko sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway, did you manage to get Rima and Kairi to fly down here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yup! They said they'll be here tomorrow. Ah, I can't wait to see my beautiful Rima," Nagihiko said dreamily.

"If you guys are gonna make out, do it somewhere private like the garden thank you very much," Nadeshiko pleaded.

Nagihiko chuckled and put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Don't worry! It'll be completely private! And 'll be sure to help you get Kukai," Nagihiko assured her.

"Thanks, Nagi! You honestly are the best," Nadeshiko said happily.

"I know I am," Nagihiko said with a grin.

The two then headed off towards the Gym together for whatever meeting Tadase had planned for them.

_I'm glad to have a brother like Nagihiko…_

**A/N: IT WAS TERRIBLE! D; Anyway...again it will get better! :D I know it will...maybe...ahahaha~ ^^;; Ahem...the chapters will naturally be long and yeah...so it's supposed to be a christmas story and...I hope you enjoyed so yeah~ :DD PLEASE REVIEWWWW! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeey~ Sorry for the late chappie! And yeah...a Christmas story that is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late on being finished...oh and the plot is gonna move fast because it is only 5 chapters...or so I plan...sorry this chappie isn't as long as the last. ^^;;; I'll make it longer next time! I promise! I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko made their way into the Gym where the rest of the Guardians were. They walked towards the bleachers where the others were and took their seats. Yaya was already gobbling up the cookies Amu had made to give Nadeshiko a break from cooking.

"Not as good as Nade-chi's but it's still good," Yaya said happily.

Amu just sighed, kind of sad that Yaya didn't think her cookies were as good as Nadeshiko's. Nadeshiko gave Amu a reasurring smile. Amu took notice of this and smiled back.

"Why are we in the Gym today?" Kukai asked, leaning against the bleachers.

"We're going to start on the decorations and everything else. I told the gym teachers that the gym was reserved for the rest of the week," Tadase explained to the jock.

"Hm…alright then! Wait…we didn't even bring any decorations or anything…" Kukai pointed out.

"I planned ahead and got everything ready for all of you," Tadase said with a smile. He excused himself for a couple of minutes, disappearing behind the bleachers. He then came back with a huge cardboard box stuffed with Christmas décor.

"Wow. That is a lot!" Kukai said, almost fainting.

"It sure is. I think we should also pitch in. I know you and Tadase were supposed to do it alone, but I don't want you both to stress over this," Nadeshiko offered with pleading eyes.

"Really? That would-" Kukai began

Tadase interrupted with a cough. "Thank you for the kind offer, Fujisaki-san, but I'm sure we can handle this ourselves. Besides, I already got everything in the cooking class ready for you and Yuiki-san," Tadase said. It seemed as if he didn't want Nadeshiko's kind offer at all.

"Oh. Um…okay then! Let's go, Yaya-chan," Nadeshiko said with a weak smile. She grabbed Yaya's hand and led her towards the Home Ec. class.

"So I'll call Ikuto then?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Yes. You go do that, Hinamori-san. Fujisaki-kun, if you don't mind, will you help me and Kukai?" Tadase said as he began bringing ornaments out of the box and placing them carefully on the bleachers, making sure they wouldn't fall.

"No problem," Nagihiko said as he pulled out the parts for the Christmas tree.

Amu was sitting on the edge of the bleachers, her cell up to her ear. She hummed a tune quietly to herself as she waited for someone to answer.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_Hello?"_ said a seductive voice on the other end.

"Ikuto, can you help us with something?" Amu asked quickly.

"_Oh, it's Amu-koi! How are you, Amu-koi?" _ Ikuto asked smoothly.

"Since when in the damned world was I your koi? Look, that's not the point…I'm perfectly fine! I…I just need help!" Amu groaned.

"_Sure I'll do anything for you, my precious Amu-koi. What do you need?"_ Ikuto asked.

"Well…we're hosting this Christmas party at our school and we want Utau to come as a guest and sing there for us. Please can you hook us up?" Amu pleaded.

"_Of course. Just one condition," _ Ikuto said. It was obvious he was smirking on the other end.

Amu sighed, frustrated. "What is it? Catnip?"

"_Catnip?! Oh boy! I mean...no. I want you to be my date for your little so-called party, dance, whatever," _Ikuto said.

"Wait a minute! Since when did I agree that you could come to our Christmas party?" Amu asked, flustered by Ikuto's condition obviously.

"_Do you want Utau to sing at your lame Christmas party or what?"_ Ikuto asked, aggravated.

"Okay! Fine! And our party is not going to be lame! Just…Just get Utau for us!" Amu said as she hung up on Ikuto. Her face was as pink as her hair now. "Damn him…"

---

"Eggs," Nadeshiko demanded as she held out her hand.

"Um…um…um…how many?" Yaya asked.

"Just three," Nadeshiko said.

The two girls were in Home Ec. baking a cake. Since Yaya was inexperienced in this kind of stuff and since she was a ball of hyper, Nadeshiko limited the brunette to handing her the ingredients. She just prayed to God though that Yaya was able to handle this.

"Alright!" Yaya quickly grabbed three eggs and tossed them to Nadeshiko. Wait…_tossed?_

"No, Yaya, don't-" Nadeshiko winced as she saw the eggs drop onto the floor, cracking. "-toss them…"

"Whoops! Yaya is so sorry, Nade-chi!" Yaya apologized. She quickly rushed out of the room to get a mop.

Nadeshiko sighed as she reached for the not-broken-already eggs herself. She tapped each egg on the side of the bowl she was using to mix the ingredients. She then cracked open the egg and let the yolk drop down into the bowl. She then mixed slowly. Sighing she stared at the ceiling.

"_Wait! No! Don't do that!"_

"_Oh! I'm sorry!"_

"_Call 911! The house is on fire!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!"_

"_Get out of here quickly! Quick! Now!"_

"_O-Okay…"_

"_Wait! What about Grandma?"_

"_We have no time to save her. Just go!"_

"_No! Not without Grandma!"_

"_She's…gone…"_

"_Noooooooooooooo!"_

"_Why…Why is Christmas always turning out like this?"_

"_I'm sorry, Nadeshiko."_

"_I want Daddy back!"_

"_I want Grandma back!"_

"_Why can't you die instead?!?!"_

Tears slowly slipped out of Nadeshiko's eyes as those phrases passed through her mind. So far it all seemed okay, but that's how it always was for Nadeshiko. It would seem like everything would be better. Then all of a sudden, something terrible happens. Now that she thought about it, what if she couldn't be with Kukai? What if someone close to her died? Nadeshiko sighed, trying to rid of the bad thoughts.

Yaya came back with a mop to clean up the mess. "Again, Yaya is super duper sorry!" Yaya happily hummed a tune as she mopped up the mess. She danced around the room as she pushed the scraps of eggshells and yolk over to the trashcan.

"Yaya, be careful," Nadeshiko warned the young girl.

"Don't worry!" Yaya picked up the eggshells and yolk and dropped them into the trashcan. Yaya then walked over towards the sink to wash her hands. "This is fun, right, Nade-chi?" Yaya grinned.

"Ah, y-yes," Nadeshiko said. She smiled weakly.

The rest of the way, Yaya just watched Nadeshiko quickly finish baking the cake. She put the unfinished cake into the oven and set it for an hour and thirty minutes. "While we wait, let's go help the others decorate the gym," Nadeshiko suggested when she finished setting the timer.

"Alright!" Yaya cheered happily.

The two made their way back over to the gym and quickly grabbed some ornaments to put up on the newly set up tree. Kukai was already there with Nagihiko, helping him put ornaments on the tree. Nadeshiko and Yaya went over to help them.

"So was the baking a success?" Kukai asked the two.

"Yeah, pretty much! We just have to wait for it to finish baking in the oven then we will know if it was actually a success or not," Nadeshiko said happily as she placed an ornament on the tree.

"Mmm…Nadeshiko's delicious cake…I can't wait!" Kukai said enthusiastically.

"Nadeshiko sure does make the best cakes, doesn't she?" Nagihiko agreed.

"No doubt!" Kukai high-fived Nagihiko who high-fived back.

"I'm glad to know you two love my cooking," Nadeshiko said with a small smile. She could already feel her heart fluttering on the inside.

"Well, we can't hate it now can we, sister dear?" Nagihiko said as he slung an arm around Nadeshiko's shoulders. His twin just giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Um…Nadeshiko…" Amu slowly walked up to Nadeshiko cautiously. Amu frowned, worried about how her friend was able to manage this.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Nadeshiko asked sweetly.

Oh no. Not the sweet voice! How could Amu tell Nadeshiko _this _when she was using the sweet voice!?! Amu gulped, having no choice. If she didn't tell her, the school would be set on fire. So she blurted, "The Home Ec. classroom is on fire!"

Nadeshiko stared at Amu blankly. Was it…true? Was what Amu actually saying…true? Nadeshiko could feel her legs becoming a pile of jell-o. Nadeshiko fell to her knees, her body shaking. She looked up at Amu with pleading eyes, begging for it all to be a lie. Was it true? Was it all actually…true? Was it happening again?

"I'm sorry…" Amu said. She knew what her friend has been through. Nadeshiko finally thought this would be the one Christmas where everything was perfect, but now…things were taking a terrible twist all over again.

"No…you're…you're…you're lying! It's a lie! A lie!" Nadeshiko screamed, clutching her head in despair.

"Nade, calm down! Things won't get better if you keep screaming and whining and crying like that," Kukai said. He tried to get the girl to stand up, but she refused.

"You don't understand! None of you do! It's happening all over again! Next thing I know I'm going to lose onii-chan!" Nadeshiko cried, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Nadeshiko, that will never happen. Come on. Let's clean up the mess together, okay?" Nagihiko said in a soothing tone. He reached his hand out to his sister. Nadeshiko sniffled and nodded, grabbing Nagihiko's hand. He was an idiot, but a loving brother all the same.

The two disappeared out of the gym to the Home Ec. room to clean up the mess. Amu stared at the ground with a sad face. She then lifted her head and glared at Kukai.

"You should really be more sensitive when you say things like that to Nadeshiko," Amu scolded.

"Why…? She understands what I mean," Kukai said. He brushed the dirt off his pants even though there was none.

"Yeah. She does. But that has no excuse to say something like that. It's rude. Besides, you're too blind to know her feelings for you," Amu said.

"Look, I know she likes me, okay? She confessed to me once. I turned her down because I wasn't ready. But that was years ago. She is probably over it by now," Kukai said.

"You really are stupid, you know that right?" Amu spat. She turned around and walked off.

Kukai stood there alone, confused. He shook his head and sighed. He grabbed another ornament and placed it on the tree, leaving immediately after that.

"Man, I've really screwed things up. How am I gonna tell her like this?" Taking one more glance at the ornament he just placed on the tree, he left the gym.

On the tree, the ornament Kukai just placed was a heart with a cutout of Nadeshiko.

"HEY! Why is Yaya the only one working?" Yaya pouted.

"I'm here too," Tadase said.

"YOU DON'T COUNT! YOU'RE BORINGGGG!"

**A/N: The ending of this chappie was such a 'wtf' moment...I randomly put it there since Nagihiko and Nadeshiko left the gym and so did Kukai. But so did Amu...I just didn't mention it..xDD Anyway...REVIEWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't so long. Actually, I'm ending this story in the next chapter. It's close to the end anyway. I'll make the next chapter as long as I can! (If I'm not lazy that is...) Anyway, I'm more motivated into writing because my half-brother apparently wrote and published a book before me! So I am even more motivated to writing! I shall love writing until I am dead! MUAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I own nothing! ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Nadeshiko was on her hands and knees trying to clean up the mess. The firemen already came to the school and extinguished the fire, but it was all up to Nadeshiko to clean up the mess herself. How could she be so careless? Nagihiko stared at his twin with eyes filled with concern.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"O-Of course I am! Why do you ask?" Nadeshiko tried her hardest to smile and not cry.

"No you're not," Nagihiko pointed out. He crawled towards his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. I'm sure this Christmas will definitely be better. I promise."

"P-Promise?" Nadeshiko's eyes welled up with tears.

Nagihiko nodded his head. He stroked her hair in reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Of course, how could things be okay? His sister was crying for Pete's sake! How could he promise that this Christmas would be better than the last?

"Let's finish up cleaning this mess, okay?" Nagihiko released his sister and stood up. He sighed.

Nadeshiko nodded her head, sniffling. "O-Okay..." Nadeshiko also got up and grabbed a wet rag. She then proceeded to continue cleaning up the soot the fire had left behind.

After an hour or so, the two had finished cleaning up the mess. Nadeshiko wiped the beads of sweat that were trickling down her forehead. Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the blank ceiling. Nagihiko brushed the extra soot off his pants and combed his fingers through his dark silky hair.

"So, shall we go home, milady?" Nagihiko bowed and offered a hand.

Nadeshiko giggled and grabbed her brother's hand. "Yes, we may." She smiled down upon him. "Thank you, Nagihiko. You're the best, you know that? When I'm down, you always are there to lift me back up to my feet."

Nagihiko blushed a deep red. "Heh, yeah. And I am glad to have a sister like you."

Nadeshiko left the Home Ec room, leaving Nagihiko all alone. He leaned against one of the tables set for cooking and all of that stuff. He went into deep thought. That was when it hit him. He knew how to make Nadeshiko's Christmas a whole lot better this year! All he had to do was get Kukai involved. Nagihiko smirked mischievously. This was definitely going to work. No doubt about it.

"Oh, Souma-kun."

"You want me to do _what?_" Kukai almost choked on his ramen.

"C'mon, Kukai! Please do me a favor. Nadeshiko really needs this. I mean, she's so pure and innocent. You don't wanna let her down, now do you?" Nagihiko begged.

"No way! That would ruin our precious friendship," Kukai refused.

"Yeah, you two sure do have an awesome friendship due to the fact you made her cry," Nagihiko sarcastically said. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? But it's just...I...I don't know," Kukai groaned. He clutched his head in confusion.

The two sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Time seemed to pass by slowly between them. Did Kukai really want to do this? He was going to ask her at first, but now it just didn't seem right. It seemed pressuring now that Nagihiko was asking him to do it. Why did those two twins have to make it so hard?

"Okay, I'll do it," Kukai said, giving in.

"Awesome! Ask her the day before the dance, alright? Anyway, better get going! Thanks a whole lot, Kukai! You're my best friend, did you know that?" Nagihiko said, enthused that Kukai had agreed to do it with him. Nagihiko hopped off his seat and dashed out of the ramen shop.

"Man, this is more pressuring than school itself," Kukai groaned. He pushed his bowl of ramen and left a tip for the waitress. He scooted off of his seat and also left the ramen shop. He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Please, God, someone help me..."

It was the next day of school. The school dance was only two days away now. Tomorrow Kukai would have to ask Nadeshiko to that dance. Kukai inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out. Life was only getting harder on him, now was it? While Kukai was enjoying his little walk to class, he noticed Nadeshiko skipping along towards the Royal Garden. He raised a brow.

"Oi, Nadeshiko!" Kukai waved his hand in the air, motioning for Nadeshiko to come to him.

Nadeshiko heard Kukai call her name. She turned around. When she first saw his face, her eyes widened and she quickly turned away, running now.

"Wait!" Kukai pleaded. He ran after her.

Nadeshiko picked up her pace. Why was he following her like this? What were his intentions? To hurt her again? Nadeshiko refused to see him. Not after what happened yesterday. Sure Nadeshiko was just overreacting, but then again she did have a whole lot of bad Christmases in her past life.

Why was she running away from him? Kukai began to wonder if Nadeshiko hated him now. Oh great, now how was he going to ask her if she hated him? Kukai began to also pick up his pace. Soon he caught up to Nadeshiko and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Nadeshiko cried. She struggled to get out of Kukai's grasp.

"No. I won't let you go until you tell me why you're avoiding me," Kukai demanded. His eyes were fierce and he looked like he was going to punch someone in the face.

Nadeshiko suddenly stopped trying to get out of Kukai's grasp. She hung her head down low. "The reason why I'm avoiding you..."

"Yeah. Why are you avoiding me?" Kukai asked, softer this time. His expression seemed to soften along with his voice.

"Because I hate you! Now stay away from me, jerk!" Nadeshiko screamed. She began punching Kukai with her free hand. "Die! Die! Die!" Nadeshiko sobbed. Tears trickled down her face.

"W-What...?" Kukai let go of Nadeshiko's wrist. He stared down at her in horror. Did he hear her right? _She...hates me...She hates me! It's over! I decided to be some stupid idiot. I never even thought about her feelings! How she felt! What kind of friend does that...?_

"You heard me. Go and die in a ditch or something," Nadeshiko muttered. She then disappeared in the direction of the Royal Garden.

Why was she running away from him? Why did she say such hateful words towards him? Did she really mean those words? Of course not. Nadeshiko tugged on a strand of purple hair. This was beginning to tear her apart.

When she reached the Royal Garden, Nadeshiko pushed through the doors. She ran towards the table that the Guardians sat at. _Where is it? _Nadeshiko fretted as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to find whatever she was looking for. _Where is it? Where is my resignation paper?_ Nadeshiko fell to the ground, crying hard tears. She tried her best to not cry so much, but she just couldn't help it. This was all beginning to rip her heart out.

"Are you looking for this?" Kukai held a piece of paper with words scribbled on it.

"Where did you get that?" Nadeshiko demanded.

"You know there are shortcuts here, right? I found this on the table of the Royal Garden. What's this about quitting the Guardians?" Kukai asked. He was red with anger. Why was Nadeshiko quitting the Guardians? Why? After all they've been through!

"Because, I don't want to see you anymore!" Nadeshiko confirmed. "I even asked Tsukasa-san if I could change my schedule," Nadeshiko added. Her voice shook with fear.

Kukai clenched his fists, crumbling up Nadeshiko's resignation paper. He then opened up his palm where the paper was and ripped it up into small tiny bits of paper.

"No!" Nadeshiko scrambled for the ripped paper. Tears streaked her already tear-stained face.

"Why don't you want to see me anymore, huh? Do you really hate me that much?" Kukai demanded answers.

"N-No..." Nadeshiko mumbled. "That wasn't what I meant! Those weren't my intentions! It's just..." Nadeshiko stared at the ground. "I just thought that if I kept spending time with you, my Christmas would be bad just like all the other years. I...just want a perfect Christmas for once!" Nadeshiko cried. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

Kukai's eyes softened. He then remembered Nagihiko's plan. Nagihiko actually thought that this would be the only way for Nadeshiko to have a decent Christmas. Was it really the only way? Kukai inhaled a deep sigh. He knew he was supposed to ask Nadeshiko tomorrow, but he thought this would be the best time.

"You're wrong. Even if you tried to keep a distance from me, your Christmas would still end up in the same result," Kukai said softly.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko looked up at Kukai with curious eyes.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Kukai asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"No..." Nadeshiko said softly, wiping some leftover tears from her eyes.

"Then...Fujisaki Nadeshiko, will you go to the dance with me?" Kukai asked. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the coming answer.

Nadeshiko's face was red as a tomato. "Y-You mean it? You would actually go with me? After I've been avoiding you like this?" Nadeshiko asked seriously.

"I mean it," Kukai said with a small smile. He held his hand out to Nadeshiko. "So, will you?"

Nadeshiko bit lightly on her lower lip. She then grabbed Kukai's hand. "Yes. I would love to," Nadeshiko said. She smiled softly. She could feel her heart lifting a little bit at a time.

"Awesome!" Kukai said, grinning.

Nadeshiko giggled lightly. "Yeah..."

**A/N: Uguuu...I had to install OpenOffice onto my computer because Office won't let me use them anymore! D: But I LOVE OpenOffice because OpenOffice PWNS you all! *shot* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will take the time to review it! ^o^ Those who are reading my other stories, I shall update them soon as well. It's hard writing so many stories at once, but at least I can practice my writing and everything! ^o^ It's actually kinda' fun. ^^ Anyways, please review if you liked this chappie~ 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter which is also really lame but I don't care...I needed to get it off my chest...o**

**Chapter 4**

The day of the Christmas dance had finally arrived upon the Guardians. Everyone was busy making themselves look good for their dates while the Guardians had to stay after school for a bit so they could do the finishing touches on their transformed gym. Streamers were strewn in random placed. A mistletoe was fixed in the middle of the dance floor. A snack bar was set at the back of the gym. Everything was perfect.

"Now all we have to do is go home and get ready," Amu said once she set up the last plate of brownies.

"Y-Yaya, what are you doing?" Nadeshiko scolded the young child. She walked towards her friend and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her up. "You aren't supposed to be gobbling up all the sweets," she complained.

"I'm sorry, Nade-chi! Yaya was just really hungry," Yaya said sadly. She hung her head low in shame. Nobody could really tell if she was ashamed of her actions or not though.

"Yo, Nadeshiko, let's get going quick before Rima and Kairi come," Nagihiko called out to his sister. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the gym doors.

"Yes, Nagihiko!" Nadeshiko also grabbed her things and ran towards her brother. She stopped at the doors though and looked back at the Guardians, meeting Kukai's eyes. "Promise to pick me up at seven?"

"Of course," Kukai said with a smug smile. He watched the frail girl run off.

Nadeshiko sided next to her brother, slowing down her pace. She stared at the dimmed sky. The sun was beginning to meet with the horizon. It was almost sunset. Nadeshiko sighed airily and looked back down at the ground. Nagihiko noticed this and looked at his sister in concern.

"Is something wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nothing. I am just cold a bit is all," Nadeshiko murmured. She had no jacket on which was stupid of her, but normal for Nagihiko to see.

"Here, have mine," Nagihiko offered as he slipped his jacket off. He handed it to his sister who slowly accepted it and put it on. Slowly the warmth came to her. She sighed in relief.

The twins reached their huge mansion. Sitting outside on the steps were two familiar strangers. One was a short and petite girl with long wavy blonde hair. Her face was pale from the cold and she had large brown fawn eyes. She shivered slightly in the cold. Beside her was a boy that was tall and slim. He had green hair and square glasses. He wore a European school uniform.

"Who are you?" Nadeshiko suddenly asked.

The figures looked up to see who had spoken to them. The petite's eyes widened. She stood up and looked at Nagihiko, her face bright with happiness. "Nagihiko!" she called out. She ran towards Nagihiko, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Whoa! Rima, you're here already?" Nagihiko asked, surprised.

"Of course! I was so eager to see you is why," Rima said happily. She spoke in a high and cute rapid voice.

The boy slowly stood up and proceeded his way over to Nagihiko. "Hello, Fujisaki-san," the boy said formally. He bowed in front of Nagihiko.

Nadeshiko stood there, feeling completely left out. She had to admit, she was jealous of this Rima girl already. Only because Rima saw Nagihiko most of the time. Nadeshiko was always separated from her brother. It made her feel lonely. Bravely but shyly she said, "Hello."

Rima turned towards Nadeshiko. Her eyes bulged. "No way. It's true! You really do have a twin sister!" Rima squealed. She walked up towards Nadeshiko and held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Mashiro Rima," Rima introduced herself. She bowed.

Kairi just stared at Nadeshiko as if he were studying her features. He then made his way towards Nadeshiko and bowed next to Rima. "It is nice to meet Fujisaki-san's sister," Kairi said.

"I-It's nice to meet you guys as well," Nadeshiko said happily.

"Can we go in now? I'm cold," Nagihiko complained.

Nadeshiko laughed. "Why but of course," Nadeshiko said as she slowly walked towards the entrance of her home. She inserted the key in the lock and pushed the door open, allowing everyone to go in before her. But Nagihiko made Nadeshiko go in before him. Nadeshiko sighed as she was finally inside the warmth of her own home.

"I am going to get dressed now," Nadeshiko said softly. Being careful not to trip, she made her way up the stairs.

In her own room, sitting on her bed laid a dress. It was a beautiful embroidered purple and blue dress with a tint of pink. It was mid-length and most likely would be a little bit below her knees. It had patters of cherry blossoms and other wild flowers. It was lacy in some areas. The dress was layered as well.

Nadeshiko traced her fingers over the patterns of the dress, slowly mesmerizing her. Nadeshiko's mother must have laid it out for her. The dress wasn't completely Christmas related, but it still was beautiful as ever. That's when it hit her. This was her mother's first dress that she ever wore to any dance. It seemed to call out to her the more she stared at the dress.

"I am definitely wearing this to the dance."

–

_Ding-dong_

Nadeshiko skipped down the stairs happily in her dress. Her hair was down and wavy. On her feet were black flats. A pink cherry blossom was pinned to her hair. When she reached the door, Kukai stood there. Right on time.

"Hey, Kukai," Nadeshiko said happily. When she took a good look at Kukai, the breath was almost taken directly out of her.

Kukai wore a black tuxedo with a green checkered tie. His hair was neatly combed and wasn't as crazy as usual. Kukai grinned at Nadeshiko. "Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah...um...hold on! I need to get Nagihiko," Nadeshiko said. She closed the door quickly and frantically searched for her brother. "Nagihiko! Oh Nagihiko!" she called.

Nagihiko came walking out of a random hallway. He noticed Nadeshiko calling his name. "What's wrong?" he asked from behind.

"Eep! Oh, there you are," Nadeshiko breathed. "Come on. Time to go," Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Yo, Kukai! What's up?" Nagihiko greeted his friend. The two guys high-five each other. Nadeshiko just watched them with a smile on her face.

"Eh, nothin' much. Ready for that dance?" Kukai asked.

Nagihiko nodded. He turned around to go get Rima, but before he did so he leaned towards Kukai whispering in his ear: "Thanks for taking Nadeshiko to the dance. Now I'm sure this Christmas will be the best ever for her." With that said, he waltzed off as he went to search for Rima.

"So..." Nadeshiko rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Should we just ditch them and go on ahead?" she offered.

Kukai laughed and grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. "Sounds good enough to me." He gently pulled her out into the crispy night air where the stars were just beginning to twinkle up above. The two slowly walked in silence towards the school.

"Thank you for asking me out..." Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Huh?" Kukai stared at Nadeshiko, waiting to hear more.

"Thank you. Normally I would decline such offers—especially on Christmas—on going to dances. I never was the kind of girl that would be seen at balls like these. Ever since the incident back long ago, I never trusted anyone or anything except Nagihiko. Christmas was ruined for me. But now...I think I have a chance of actually having the perfect Christmas. So thank you," Nadeshiko thanked. Her long speech touched Kukai's heart.

Kukai smiled at her. "No problem."

-

"Heeey, you all are here!" Amu squealed. She was standing next to Ikuto in front of the gym.

Nadeshiko let go of Kukai's arm and ran over to her friend, hugging her. "Is the party going good so far?" she asked letting go.

Amu bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah it seems like a success so far. I can't wait to go inside and party!" The rosette finally seemed to be enjoying herself for real instead of using an act.

"Well then, let's go in!" Nadeshiko cheered. She seemed truly happy. The cold burned against her skin, but the warmth and happiness of her heart made it all seem to disappear. She grabbed Kukai's hand and yanked him inside of the gymnasium.

Music filled the room and teens were dancing all around the room, having as much fun as they could. Some of the preppy popular girls stood in a corner gossiping about who-knows-what. Couples twirled around in each others' arms. It really did seem like a success.

"Yo, Nade!" Nagihiko with Rima and Kairi trailing behind him finally caught up to the petite. "Whoa...this is just plain awesome!"

"I know, right?" Kukai agreed. He high-fived his friend until he noticed the small blonde clinging to Nagihiko's shirt. "So this is Rima? She looks like she is seven!"

"Hey, I am not seven!" Rima defended herself. She stood in front of her date and glared up at Kukai who just laughed. He wasn't laughing at her, but at how cute she looked.

"S-sorry. Look, I'm just gonna go before I cause more trouble and make a little girl angry," Kukai said. He tugged on Nadeshiko's wrist, motioning her for her to follow him. She obeyed.

Rima glared at Kukai's retreating figure with a helpless Nadeshiko following him. Nagihiko chuckled nervously. He gently grabbed Rima's hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"May I please have this dance, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked innocently.

Rima turned a deep red. "Y-Yes....." She murmured.

Nagihiko smiled and put an arm around her waist, grabbing her hand in his other open hand. Rima—with her free hand—laid her hand on Nagihiko's shoulder. Calming and slow music came on and the two twirled around on the dance floor. Other couples seemed interested seeing the two dance freely.

"You know, I love you," Nagihiko murmured in Rima's ear.

Rima suddenly seemed very interested in the floor. Nagihiko laughed and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. Rima quietly smiled and enjoyed the dance the two shared. Everyone else silently watched until the song finally ended. A roar of applause echoed throughout the gymnasium when the two let go of each other.

"They really do make a good couple," Ikuto murmured in Amu's ear. The couple were watching from a safe distance but close enough to see the dance.

"Yeah. Rima is lucky to have a boyfriend like Nagihiko. Just like how I am lucky to have you," Amu said. She smiled weakly at Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked and leaned down, stealing a quick kiss from Amu's strawberry lips. A blush made its way across her blushing face. "I-Ikuto..."

On the other side of the gym stood Nadeshiko and Kukai. The two were quiet and hadn't danced at all. Of course Nadeshiko's sweet brother would notice. Nagihiko searched the gym for the pop star and found her near the table filled with goodies.

"Utau, can you do me a favor?" Nagihiko caught up to Utau and whispered his request in her ear.

Utau's eyes widened. She then smiled at Nagihiko, nodding. "Of course. Anything to get back at Kukai!" She quickly then disappeared in the crowd of dancing couples.

Rima automatically found Nagihiko, an eyebrow raised. "I know that look. You have a plan don't you?"

"Of course, Rima dearest. I always have a plan. Especially when it comes to my awfully darling sister," Nagihiko said in a sickeningly sweet tone. He then walked away and followed Utau's path to set up his devised plan with her.

A cough was heard behind the curtain and Utau appeared onstage. Cheers of wooting and applauding echoed throughout the gymnasium. People screamed and others fainted at the fact of Utau Hoshina standing on their school's stage that was quickly set up for the dance.

"Hello, everyone!" Utau said cheerfully.

Utau scanned the crowd and caught Nadeshiko's glance. She smiled and winked at Kukai who's face turned red seeing that. She then returned her attention to her fans. "I have a special request from a certain someone!" Utau began.

"Now, I know I was planning on singing later, but this is from a close friend dedicated to another close friend. Of course I don't plan on giving out any names, but I will sing this song anyway. Hopefully you can guess who the song is about?" Utau giggled. "Anyway, here I go! Once Upon A Broken Heart!"

Utau brought the mic close up to her lips. A soft and magical melody that enchanted all around her began to play. Soon her lips slowly moved, forming words along with the music.

"_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"_

Nadeshiko's eyes widened. She knew this song. Of course she knew it! This was the song she sang all the time when she was little. She hoped her life would end up this way. Her gaze went over to Kukai who was too busy enjoying the song. She sighed a sigh of relief, glad he was too oblivious to know the song was about her.

"_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I_

_Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals"_

It was true. All of it. It was all true. Now if only Kukai thought the same.

"_And I never believed fairytales came true  
__But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"_

The song ended and Utau bowed respectively, smiling. She then waltzed off the stage and handed the mic to someone else who was confused as of what to do with it. Utau made her way towards Kukai and Nadeshiko.

"Kukai, you better ask her out now," Utau said flatly and then walked away.

Kukai's face was bright red, as was Nadeshiko's. Kukai sighed and turned to face Nadeshiko and smiled weakly.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Kukai blinked.

"I'd love to go out with you," Nadeshiko said. She smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek. Giggling she dragged him onto the dance floor and danced happily with him as others watched.

Nagihiko, satisfied enough grabbed Rima's hand and danced beside his sister.

Even if she has tough times back then, she could still have a happily ever after still. Right?

**A/N: The End....?**


End file.
